


Blissed

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: The Babysitter [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm, Riding, Vibrating Butt Plugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Jared fuck a few hours before Misha gets back from Ty's house, then Jared gives Jensen a blowjob. Jensen gets his own back by challenging Jared to wear a butt plug for four hours. If Jared manages to keep it in for the full length of time, then the last night Jensen and Jared spend will be in fun, if the plug falls out, then Jensen gets to do as he wishes with Jared....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blissed

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the first fic that actually started off dirty, which is interesting to say the least, but I don't mind. And holy crap, I only have one more fic to write after this one. But it's been fun ;)  
> I don't own anything or anyone  
> All mistakes are my own

It was the next morning, and Jared and Jensen were on the couch, kissing and reminiscing yesterday’s adventures.

 

After everything that happened in the guest room, the two of them had taken a nap for a few hours, before they got up and switched Jared’s washed sheets to the dry and put the first few layers of Jensen’s sheets in the washer.

Jared’s ass was slightly sore from Jensen’s fist and the dildo, but Jared didn’t mind. It had felt good, and that was all he really cared about.

When the sky turned dark, they had fucked each other well into the night.

 

They sat on the couch, snuggling and kissing. It was their way of relaxing and taking a break from everything they’ve been doing upstairs.

“When will Misha be back?” Jensen asked, pulling back and looking at the clock. It was a little pass 9.

Jared pulled him in for one more kiss before he answered. “Probably around noon.”

“Three more hours to ourselves, then.” Jensen mused, pulling Jared closer.

“What are you thinking of?” Jared asked, studying Jensen’s face.

“What we could be doing during these last few hours before Misha comes back.” Jensen smiled, trailing a hand on the inside of Jared’s thighs.

“I like the sound of that.” Jared grinned, leaning forward and started sucking Jensen’s neck. Before the sucking would leave a mark, Jared pulled away. “Can’t have my parents come home tomorrow to see you sporting a hickie.”

“Which sucks.” Jensen said. His cock was already getting hard, so he shifted it in his pants, trying to relieve some pressure.

“Here.” Jared said, seeing what Jensen was doing, and reached down to start unbuttoning his pants. “Let me help you with that.”

Jensen lifted his hips a little as Jared brought down Jensen’s pants and boxers, letting Jensen’s hardening cock free.

Jared took a hand and began stroking Jensen’s cock, while taking his other hand and started fondling with Jensen’s balls. Jensen moaned and leaned back against the couch, letting the feeling that Jared was giving consume him.

“Fuck…” Jensen muttered. “Fuck, feels so good.”

Suddenly, the hands that were on Jensen were gone. Jensen groaned at the lost contact, but then he heard a zipper being undone, and he turned to see Jared yanking off his own pants and underwear and moving to sit on Jensen’s lap, rubbing his crack against Jensen’s cock.

“What are you…oh motherfucker.” Jensen said, getting blissed out again. He felt Jared’s hand on his cock again, leading it to his hole. “Wait…you can’t go it dry and unpreped.” Jensen tried to stop Jared in his blissed haze, but moaned when he felt Jared’s hole already lubed and open.

“When did you do this?” Jensen groaned out as Jared slid down on Jensen’s cock.

“Little before you woke up.” Jared replied, beginning to roll his hips, forward. “Just been waiting for a good time.” His eyes were blown wide.

Jared set a slow pace, which increased every two thrusts.

Jensen was making noises of want and need. His humps were matching Jared’s thrusts, making the rhythm smooth between them.

Jensen pulled Jared down in for kiss, taking control of it, and shoving his tongue in and out of Jared’s mouth, fucking it with his tongue. He could feel Jared’s rock hard cock between the two of them, and he started stroking it, but not hard enough to make Jared come.

“God, Jensen. Why the fuck do you have to tease me?” Jared groaned.

“I like to watch your reactions. That blissed-out face that you get.” Jensen grinned. He fist Jared, and brushed the slit of his cock.

“Fuck!” Jared said, eyes growing wide, and his pace stuttered a little before he picked it up again, going faster this time.

Jensen gave a wicked grin and repeated the movement, making Jared swear again. “Gonna come, Jared? Gonna come all over us, on our shirts?”

Jared whimpered as he continued to ride Jensen. The third time Jensen ran his thumb on Jared’s slit; he brushed his nail on the inside.

That took Jared over the edge and he came with a shout, pearly white streams splattering all over Jensen and Jared.

Jared’s orgasm was the thing that Jensen needed to send him over the edge as well, and as Jared thrust deep, Jensen came with Jared’s name on his lips.

 

Jared collapsed on Jensen, not really caring about the mess that squished between the two. “Fuck.” He breathed out. “I didn’t realize how sensitive that could be.”

“You just have a bunch of little kinks, don’t you Jared?” Jensen chuckled.

“So I do.” Jared shrugged. “But what can you do about it?”

“Use them to my advantage.” Jensen grinned. “Come on, big boy, get up. We need to clean ourselves off.”

Jared groaned as he got off of Jensen. Jensen started to stand up, when Jared pushed him back on the couch and settled between his knees.

“Jared?” Jensen asked, curiously.

Jared just leaned forward and started licking off any come he found directly on Jensen’s body. When he got to Jensen’s cock, he laughed seeing Jensen already half-hard again.

“We’ll just have to take care of that now, won’t we?” Jared grinned dirtily before taking Jensen’s cock in his mouth.

“Oh, fuck. Fucking hell. Fuck.” Jensen moaned out. “Jared, fuck. Fuck!” He jerked his hips forward, taking himself deeper in Jared’s mouth. Jared smiled and hummed happily, keeping his gaze on Jensen the entire time.

He could feel Jared’s tongue swirling around his cock, which only made it harder than it was. There was a mix of pleasure-pain going through Jensen’s cock seeming how he came literally less than a minute ago.

“Jared…baby…fuck.” He couldn’t get full sentences out and his brain couldn’t focus on anything, except for Jared’s mouth on his cock.

Jared hummed again, and Jensen lost it, coming for a second time with another shout. Jared sucked everything down, milking him dry. He _popped_ off of Jensen’s cock and stood up with a grin.

Jensen looked at him through hazy, sated eyes. “You fucker.” He got out.

Jared smirked and walked off, going upstairs to clean himself up, while Jensen stayed on the couch holding on to the blissed feeling he had.

 

Misha had gotten back at 12:15, and was rambling about all of the things he and Ty did. Jensen was only partly listening, thinking about something that he could do to get back at Jared for the blowjob, but wouldn’t get them caught by Misha.

An idea popped in his head, and Jensen grinned.

 

After a quick lunch, Jensen spoke up. “It’s a pretty hot day today. Do you guys have a sprinkler or something that we play with outside? It would be nice to get everyone out in the fresh air.”

“We do!” Misha said excitedly. “It’s in the basement.”

“Really? How about you go get it, then get some swimming trunks on?” Jensen asked. Misha got up and went over to the basement. Jensen could hear his footsteps go down the stairs. “You. Upstairs.” Jensen said, looking at Jared.

Jared quickly left upstairs, with Jensen close behind.

“Get your trunks on then get in the guest room.”

He watched Jared head into his room before going in the guest room and changing into some shorts and a light gray t-shirt.

When Jared came into his room, he was wearing light blue swimming trunks. Jared looked at Jensen questioningly.

“You don’t have any trunks?” He asked

“No.” Jensen replied. “But I don’t mind if these clothes get wet.”

“What do you want to tell me?” Jared asked.

“It’s not so much telling as it is giving.” Jensen said. Jared gave a confused look, which turned into surprise when he saw Jensen pull out butt plug. “It even vibrates.” Jensen grinned wickedly.

“Why?” Jared asked, a little nervous.

“For -even as awesome as it felt- the blowjob you gave, after I came so soon.” Jensen said.

There was a knock on the door and Jensen quickly hid the plug and duffle bag.

“Come on in, Misha!” Jensen called. The door opened and Misha poked his head in.

“I got the sprinkler. Where should I put it?”

“Just hang on to it, kiddo. Go get some swimming trunks on and wait. I gotta talk to Jared privately, OK?”

“OK!” Misha said, before disappearing to his room. Jared shut the door and looked back at Jensen, who was retrieving the butt plug again.

“Here’s the thing. This will go in your ass for four hours, which will be when the battery dies. You can come anytime you want, but afterwards you have to keep playing with Misha.”

“So why are we going to be doing this outside?”

“Because it is good for us to get fresh air.” Jensen shrugged. “And the water will help us stay cool under the hot summer sun. And really, I just wanna see you squirm out in the open.” Jensen smiled. “But the plug goes in and stays in for four hours. If it stays in, we’ll have a fun night for the last two nights. If the plug comes out for whatever reason though…then I’ll punish you tomorrow night, and I’ll get to do whatever I want with you.” Jensen grinned and lubed up the plug before walking over to Jared. “What do you say, big boy?” Jensen asked.

Jared took a deep breath, eyeing the plug. It was slightly smaller and shorter than Jensen’s cock, but it would still obviously hit Jared’s prostate. He turned around and dropped his trunks. “Do it.” He said, bracing himself against the door.

Jensen knelt down and carefully worked the plug in. Once it was fully seated, he turned the vibrator on and Jared gasped, cock already starting to thicken. Jensen pulled up Jared’s trunks and they walked out of the room.

Misha was waiting patiently with the sprinkler in his hands.

“Let’s go play.” Jensen said with a smile.

 

They had been outside for about two and a half hours. Jared had gone in the house a total of three times already to go relieve himself.

Jensen smiled as the three of them took a break and lounged around. Jared had that slight blissed face while he lounged on the grass, staring up the sky and the different clouds.

Jensen knew that Jared was trying to lose himself in the bliss, so he didn’t have to think about the multiple orgasms he was having and how sensitive his cock was at this point. Jensen saw the slight tent in Jared’s trunks, meaning that he was getting hard again. Jensen chuckled, shifting his own hard-on in his shorts.

Misha was running around the sprinkler, happily. Then he turned it so that it would directly hit Jared. Jared’s face turned from blissed to shock to confusion to laughter as he got up to move the streaming water away from himself.

When he had turned the sprinkler away and went to lie back down his face turned from a slight smile to wide eyes and his mouth made a slight ‘o’ before turning back to a straight face. As he moved to sit on the ground, Jensen was on him, turning Jared so that he could feel Jared’s ass. He’d seen Jared’s face and he knew what had happened.

“Jensen…” Jared started to say.

“Nope.” Jensen cut him off. “I told you the rules.” He grabbed the back of Jared’s trunks and felt the vibrating plug. Quickly, without Misha seeing, Jensen reached in Jared’s shorts and took the plug, shutting off the vibrator. “Looks likes we get to have a special time tomorrow.” Jensen said as he quickly started to head in the house to put the plug in the duffle bag.

“Whewre are you going, Jensen?” Misha asked.

“Just need to go relieve myself. I’ll be right back, kiddo.” Jensen said without turning back.

Jared's mouth turned dry as he thought about what Jensen might do tomorrow, but he also felt his already sensitive cock give an interested twitch.


End file.
